


【N.Flying 李承协X车勋】重要的研究

by siiie1215181512



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siiie1215181512/pseuds/siiie1215181512





	【N.Flying 李承协X车勋】重要的研究

现实背景 时间线有调整 吸猫现场慎入

 

**Chapter 1 男生和男生谈恋爱的话也会面临一些尴尬的处境**

 

    比如说性生活不和谐。

    笔者以身份证担保，网络小说里经常读到的那些天雷勾地火 一做做一夜 一夜七八次的桥段都是骗人的。男生和男生谈恋爱并不比男生和女生谈恋爱简单，虽然自己的身体就是天然的性教育课，你有的东西我也有，你会的东西我也会，然而一样可能遇到性生活不和谐的问题。

 

    “唔……等、等一下……”

    “…勋呐，你放松点，不是，你这样我进不去……”

    “我已经很放松了——啊——”

    ……

    “勋呐，你能不能，动一动……来，撑着我，往上，动一动腰……”

    “啊啊——诶不行不行不行，我做不到，你你你先出去。”

    ……

    短短十几分钟，漫长得像十几个世纪。

    李承协和车勋并肩靠着床坐着，两人脸上都挂着颓废又复杂的表情，就像结婚十余载早已貌合神离同床异梦的性冷淡夫妻。

    然而跟性冷淡夫妻不一样的是，两人的下身精神都好得很，在几近凝固的画面中高高地翘着，让画面整体的氛围显得越发尴尬。

    终于，还是李承协先忍不住打破了僵局，“我去一下洗手间……”

    车勋一把按住他，略带水汽的大眼睛闪过一丝慌乱，“哥你…生气了？”

    李承协看了一眼自己的下身，苦笑着说，“不是…我当然不是生气。只是现在，你看，这怎么办。我只能自己去洗手间解决啊。”

    车勋飞速朝那个方向瞥了一眼，赶紧把眼神挪开，“……要不然，我用手帮你吧。”

    诶，这小子还是不懂问题出在哪儿啊。

    “勋呐，我们已经试过三次了。你要是……不想做——或者，不想跟我做，就告诉我。我不勉强你。”

    “不是的！”

    车勋几乎是脱口而出的反驳，让李承协有点意外。毕竟……他们已经试过三次了，每次李承协在身体和心理上的准备都非常充分，而因为车勋的，怎么说呢，生疏？不配合？抗拒？一次都没有成功过。其实前戏的亲吻和抚慰一点问题都没有，车勋的不对劲从扩张开始，之后更是别扭到让他无法进行下去。三次了，他还是表现得这样抗拒，或许，是还没有喜欢我到愿意跟我做么？李承协不是个喜欢胡思乱想的人，但是跟恋人上床都上得如此艰辛，让他多多少少有点困惑和挫败感。

    “不是的……我没有不想跟你做，我……我没有。”李承协期待着车勋接下来的解释，车勋却说完就翻身钻进了被窝，话也到此为止了。

    李承协等了片刻，确定不会再听到更多解释了，只能无奈地轻叹一口气，伸手揉揉车勋的脑袋，下床去洗手间自行解决。

    车勋听着从洗手间里传来的隐约的声音，懊恼地紧咬了被子。

    李承协，长得帅，身材好，声音性感，在床上温柔体贴到极致，尺寸也很完美……最重要的是，车勋很确定，自己非常非常喜欢他。所以说，怎么可能不想跟他做？？？车勋自己心里清楚，自己还没跨过的坎儿并不是李承协，而是“跟男生做”。——说起来他自己都觉得不可思议，明明是自己先喜欢上李承协的，而且，自己人生中第一个喜欢的人就是李承协，可是自己却毫无道理地无法适应跟男生做爱，这种无逻辑可言的心理障碍让车勋觉得非常丢脸，丢脸到没有勇气告诉李承协。

    出问题的人没有勇气说出口，问题自然无法解决。两个互相喜欢的健康年轻男生就这样神奇地产生了性生活不和谐的问题。

 

    笔者再次以身份证担保，大家可千万不要小看性生活不和谐这个问题。晚上的不和谐，藏得住的还好，藏不住的，久而久之会直接反映在白天的相处状态中。如果再叠加上办公室恋情这个致命BUFF，一切可能会变得更加糟糕。

    第二次失败后，李承协和车勋白天相处的氛围就有一点点微妙了。第三次失败后，更是直接影响了两人的工作状态。比如，安可舞台时，李承协会刻意地避开车勋伸过来要牵的手，电台答问时，车勋会暗示性非常明显地连续两轮指向李承协，李承协却把其他成员指了三轮都不会指向车勋，直播时，车勋更是在李承协眼前近乎隐形。

    这一切的信号都在告诉车勋，李承协不说，但是他非常介意，也非常受伤。

 

 

**Chapter 2 那么这种时候就需要双方互相理解并且一起努力**

    两人在情场上失意的同时，迟迟未见起色的乐队却突然在这个冬天有了极强的存在感。

    「Rooftop」的神奇逆行，为乐队带来了前所未有的高关注度和高讨论度。当然，关注和讨论并不全是积极和正面的，无名乐队配上知名歌曲，本身就是话题的风暴中心。无数人开始挖掘他们的过去，也有无数人在关注他们的未来。惊喜和质疑、支持和唱衰激烈地碰撞着，潮水般的议论接踵而至，李承协作为乐队的队长和最主要的词曲创作人，此时的压力比过去在日本两年、在韩国五年的艰辛岁月加起来还大。

    成员们都嗅到了队长身上杀气腾腾的低气压，除了加班加点努力练习，平时并不敢多打扰李承协。车勋也顺水推舟地与其他成员保持一致。

    而李承协，现在有了堂堂正正整夜泡在新工作室里的理由，也同样顺水推舟地能躲就躲着车勋，路演结束也直接回公司继续工作，两人就这样抱着各自的小心思，竟然像模像样地打起了冷战。

 

    凌晨三点，FNC大楼里只剩了李承协一个人。

    创作真的太费脑子了。李承协整理写好的旋律整理得头晕眼花，准备在工作室里的小沙发床上休息一会儿。手机忽然嗡嗡地震天响，李承协看到屏幕上偌大的「勋」字，有些不知所措。

    “承协哥……是我。”

    “啊…嗯。怎么了？”

    “开一下门。”

    ……

    夜里似乎下了一点雨。

    李承协看着一手握着手机，一手拎着便当盒，几缕头发湿漉漉地搭在前额，双眼都不敢直视自己的车勋，心里顿生了三个想法：好想他，好想跟他上床，好想现在就跟他上床。然后他发现了一件非常丢人的事情，现在只是看了衣冠整齐的车勋四秒钟，就快把自己给看硬了。

    “咳…这么晚你怎么来这儿了？”李承协摸摸鼻子，赶紧侧身让车勋进门，再面对着他站下去有个地方就会把自己给卖了。

    “胜九担心你熬夜太辛苦，给你做了宵夜，我正好闲着没事，就帮忙送过来。”

    哦，凌晨三点闲着没事帮忙送宵夜。

    要是在平时，李承协早就一胳膊把车勋捞到怀里亲他了，然而两人还在这场莫名其妙的“冷战”中，李承协想到上次失败的体验和最近车勋对他的躲避，心下又有一些颓丧，便只是强行敷衍道，“噢，好，辛苦你了。我现在有点累，不想吃东西，等再过几个小时天就亮了，到时候我当早餐吃吧。”

    “工作完了吗？”车勋有些奇怪地坚持没话找话。

    “哦，嗯，已经结束了。”

    “现在不吃就先放到一边吧，睡觉的时候别打翻了。”

    “哦，哦，好。那个，我去把便当放好，没什么事你早点回去休息吧……”李承协本来隐隐约约地期待着什么，又听着车勋语气波澜不惊的嘱咐，感觉整个人都在被车勋吊着走，只能顺着他的话，把便当盒拿起来转身走到角落的小桌边，端端正正地放好。

    谁知，李承协一转身，就被不知道什么时候悄悄跟在他身后的车勋抱了个满怀。

    “承酱。”

    ？？？

    李承协毫无准备地被吓着了。

    这个称呼，是两人在日本历练的时候，日本粉丝给李承协取的昵称。又因为这个昵称在韩语发音里也非常可爱，跟车勋在一起偶尔腻歪的时候，车勋就会半撒娇地这样叫他。

    所以现在，是个什么路数？

    下一秒，唇角传来让李承协无比熟悉的温暖触感。车勋抓着李承协的外套衣领，却只是浅浅地亲了一下李承协的左边唇角，“你想冷落我到什么时候。”

    天地良心，我怎么会想过冷落你。

    车勋又对着李承协的右边唇角亲了一下，“想不想我。”

    怎么可能不想，都要想疯了。

    车勋抬眼看了一眼李承协，目光又落到了李承协的嘴唇上，轻轻地含住李承协的下唇，又轻轻地像与人玩闹的小猫一样咬了一口，“那，想跟我做么。”

    ……实不相瞒，从刚才开门看见你，我就在想了。

    想归想，李承协还是觉得今天态度180°大翻转的车勋太奇怪了。我想不想有什么用，关键是你让我不敢想啊。

    李承协握住车勋搭在自己胸前的双手，心情复杂地坦诚道，“勋呐，你知道你永远不用问我这些问题的吧。现在我们的问题是，你确定你想做吗，跟我做？”

    车勋这次没有躲开李承协的目光，一双茶色的瞳孔中多了一些李承协不曾见过的东西，“这个问题其实你也不用问的。是，我确定，因为我非常非常喜欢你。之前，我不好意思告诉你…我其实是不适应‘跟男生做’这件事。但是我保证，我已经有在好好努力克服了。真的。”

    “所以…”

    “所以，要不要再试一次？”

    “……”

    “这是什么反应啊。沉默的拒绝？”

    “不不不…当然不是。可是这里……”

    “你在这里泡了这么久居然不知道，这间新的工作室，还没有安摄像头？”

 

    “啊——！勋呐，你，你从哪里学的这些东西？？”

    “我不是告诉你了，我好好努力，克服了么…唔……我研究了很、很多啊……啊…你别乱动，让我来……”

    “所以在哪里研究的啊？？？”

    “XGV。”

    “……”

    “你又有什么意见么？”

    “没、没意见，我想夸你来着，你研究的东西，还真挺实用的……”

 

 


End file.
